


if fate was against us (would you still come with me?)

by daintyblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Healers, Herbalism, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, More Relationships to be added, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyblues/pseuds/daintyblues
Summary: Shouyo Hinata is a kind and strong willed herbalist with a supernatural gift of healing using his hands. Ever since he was small, he resided in Karasuno Village.For the most part, his life was peaceful, until an oracle visits him during his slumber and informs him that he is a direct descendant of the god of light.In order to save the kingdom from destruction under the rule of Kei Tsukishima, it’s Hinata’s job to gather the four phoniex warriors.Kageyama, Atsumu, Oikawa, and Ushijima are four men that swear to protect the small herbalist at any cost, even if it means laying down their own lives.What they didn’t expect was to slowly fall in love with the small sun along the way.Determined to find his phoniex warriors and put an end to the kingdoms suffering, the healer embarks on a deadly journey.He’d always thought that the darkness and evil resided in Tsukishima, their kingdom new heartless king.Why did the sin feel so close to home then?—or, hinata is the light god with four boys who fall madly in love with him while protecting him from the dangers that lurk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	if fate was against us (would you still come with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh i really hope this doesn’t flop since the first chapter has no romantic interaction or anything haha.. 
> 
> anyway this is a cute Hinata harem story! basically everyone hinata meets is just literally stunned by him and becomes his mini puppy. 
> 
> haha jk.. unless?
> 
> i actually hope this story will have some depth though!!

"Suga, you really need to stop over-exerting yourself." Hinata scolded lightly, taking off the top of an air-sealed glass jar. He took the lid and tenderly coaxed out the leaves inside. One eye peeked above to see an embarrassed silver-haired warrior.

Chuckling, Sugawara used his uninjured hand to scratch as his neck bashfully. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Without you out there with us, it makes it a little hard to.. you know, not.. over exert.." he trailed off uselessly.

Hinata only offered a roll of his eyes as he took the boiling water off the stove, taking a small cloth and holding the handle of the pot with it. With another hand that wasn't busy with another action, he dumped the leaves into a cup. He poured the clear liquid into the same cup, making sure every last drop of the water was inserted before setting it down onto a nearby counter.

While he waited for the tea to begin cooling down, Shouyo made his way over to his friend. Sugawara was stationed in one of the booths inside his small shop, sprawled across the soft cotton cushions Hinata had bought about a month ago. The orange-haired boy took ahold of a silky white fabric, sitting down next to his comrade. He wrapped Sugawara's wrist in the cloth before beginning to kneed his fingers around the area. "It feels fractured. That must hurt."

Sugawara winced as the other boy felt up around the swelling up skin, nodding his head in quiet agreement. There was no use in lying to Hinata of all people. It hurt like hell, and he knew that the little herbalist before him would help him like no other.

Slowly, as Hinata became closing both hands around the injured parts of his wrist, small bouts of light began seeping from his palms. It nestled into the unseeable cracks of the skin, dipping below the surface to provide salvation. While the light seeped out, Hinata's eyes began to glow the identical color. The rays inside his eyes danced, mingling with his iris and creating a painting not even money could buy. With each strand of light came an abundance of relief, and soon, Sugawara felt the pain in his wrist ease.

After making sure the area had been completely healed, the smaller of the two removed the cloth from the silver-haired boy's wrist. Looking down below, Suga admired his work with praise dripping from his lips. "The swelling is completely gone. It feels brand new, Hinata. God, those powers of yours are incredible!"

Picking up his hand and beginning to twist his wrist muscles, Sugawara grinned from ear to ear. However, he was only met with a gentle tap on his wrist from the herbalist. "Hey. I still want you to be careful, okay? I don't want to see you here all the damn time." Stepping up from his kneeling position, the orange-haired boy made his way over to the still sizzling tea.

Koshi responded with a hearty laugh, eyes following the younger one as he practically dashed to the boiling beverage. Shouyo Hinata, the villager's popular soft-hearted herbalist and healer. His unusual power of healing had come straight from the very herbs he gathered and the abilities that rooted from his hands. While the healer was known mainly for his uncanny power, he was also known for his wicked use of knives.

Ever since he was a child, Shouyo had trained in the use of small, obsidian knives. In his robes, he carried both a supply of plants, but also a variety of blades. Though, he rarely used them for anything except self defense. However, on the rare occasion that he used them on the offensive, it was said that nobody was able to stop the flying weapons.

Yet, the people of Karasuno village had never seen the Shouyo boy as anything but a blessing. His hands, his kind words, and soft touches were enough to put anyone at ease, even the cranky town elder, Ikkei Ukai. Ever since he'd been born, his bright orange hair had been only the first thing to be unusual. It'd been quick to catch the attention of anyone that passed by, paired with his bright smile, but eventually the village had become accustomed to a blur of orange hair running past their robes energetically.

His mother and father, however, had been hit with tragedy. Shortly after giving birth to their first born son, the two had been assassinated by thugs that went by the titles of merchants. Hinata blood had spilled that night, and it'd been a rumor that the death of Shouyo's parents had been so utterly brutal and graphic that the little orange-haired healer had been covered in crimson when he was found. Ever since that night, the younger Ukai, Keishen, had taken him in like a son.

At first, Hinata questioned his relationship with Keishen, and for a long time, he dwelled his parent's death. However, time passed and it wasn't long before he regarded Ukai as a blood relative.

Life in the village hadn't been exactly peaceful after that time, though. They'd faced the threats of bandits, shortages of food, and droughts. There'd been multiple occasions where the people had gone to sleep hungry, sand paper lining their throats.

The young had been forced to venture far into the forests in search of meals, of anything they'd be able to scoundrel. However, rain never lasted forever. Now, it seemed that everything had been been replenishing, and at least for a little while, life was good again.

Since the day of the merchant incident, the Karasuno village had banded a small militia together to protect the elderly, sick, and defenseless. Sugawara had become commander of the army, with Dachi Sawamura serving as general. Hinata had been eager to join, and ever since then, he'd been working as their man in the trees. He'd only used his knives if completely necessary.

Sugawara had never even seen him use them. He felt guilty for wanting to see the little guy in action.

"Suga, here. This should help with any additional muscle cramps. It doesn't taste too bad. You only have to drink about half a cup." In front of him, a lightly tanned hand was offering him a warm cup of tea, the scent of bitter leaves hitting his nose as he took an unintentional whiff.

Taking the cup into his hand, he allowed his palm to soak up the warmth before bringing it to his lips, forcing himself to down the liquid like his comrade Nishinoya would. That boy could eat and drink everything and anything.

Stiffening at the sour taste on his tongue, he managed to gulp down an extra drop before pulling away, swallowing back any excess left in his mouth hastily. "What the hell is that?"

One look at Hinata's surprised face made the warrior regret his words, his cheeks tinting as he began blabbering. "It's not that I don't trust what you're giving me! Or that I'm not grateful either!"

Long eyelashes fluttering, Hinata felt a smile tug at his lips and he giggled lightly. "No need to get so flustered. I know it tastes bad. It's called Allspice. The oil inside the leaves helps with pain relief, cramps, aches, pains, and of the sort. It's berries can also be mushed into a paste to spread across sour muscles, but I didn't think you'd want to be walking around with purple gunk on your wrist for the rest of the night." Shouyo didn't look as offended as Suga thought he'd be, and in fact, it looked like he'd taken it as a joke. The older boy felt his racing heart ease.

Taking the cup from the counter Sugawara had set it onto, he let it rest near the used pot. Turning towards the other villager, the healer bowed his head. "You can spend as much time as you want here. My shop is always available to patients. If you'd like to stay the night, let me know, and I'll get a futon ready for you. Don't try eating all my food, though. That red apple in the corner of my room is mine."

The store he had was small but warm. The walls surrounding the two were shelves filled neatly with different jars and containers of herbs Sugawara couldn't even begin to name. At its left was a wooden counter and running water source that the herbalist used to wash up products and make teas. On the right side was four booths, complete with newly-bought cotton cushions.

Even though Hinata would never admit it, Suga knew damn well that the healer had burned all the money he'd made selling herbs on the expensive pillows he was laying on right now.

Behind the shop was a small living quarters where Hinata lived. It was only a small room, but somehow the light that lit up the room seemed to make it all the much bigger, especially with Hinata's presence.

Stepping up, Suga dug into his pocket to fetch money to pay his friend with. "Oh be quiet. I'm not gonna eat your food. What I am going to do is head home, though. Here, for your troubles-"

Right when his hand outstretched with the golden coins, Hinata's hand was pushing it away with a dismissive huff. "How many times do I have to tell you I won't accept your money? You're my friend. I'd do anything to help you." The words came from him easily, falling from his mouth without hesitation.

Hand halting, Sugawara seemed a little stunned for a second before he bushed his eyebrows together. "Not this again. Take the money you little brat!" The warrior barked, snatching his hand back and instead insisting the money into his childhood friend's face.

Turning his head defiantly, Hinata began walking away from the warrior. "Not gonna happen. Go to sleep." His stubborn nature was going to be the death of him one day, and the two of them knew it.

Before they knew it, Sugawara and Hinata had erupted into a brawl on the wooden floor planks of Hinata's shop. Careful to avoid his wrist, Hinata dodged Suga's insisting hand. "Your wrist! Be careful with it!"

Sugawara rolled his eyes. "I'm attacking you and you're still worried about my _wrist_? What a character you are. Jeez. Just take my damn money and I'll leave you alone!"

Behind them, the sound of someone opening the sliding wooden door of Hinata's shop stilled their motions. Suga craned his neck around to see a flaming Dachi, eyes bulging as he took in the sight in front of him. "How dare you attack our precious healer, you bastard! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass, Koshi!"

—

After getting beat with a spare wooden spoon from Hinata's shop, Sugawara was dragged out by a hem of his clothes. Dachi waved, looking weary. "Sorry Sho. He is a _real_ handful." His temple showed the cross popping of veins.

Sugawara whined, touching his head with his hand. "You didn't have to whack me that hard.."

Hinata bid the two goodbye with a small laugh, closing the door to his shop and locking it. His feet glided him to light a candle, match scratching against a red surface before lighting up the wick. Guiding the light in front of him, he sleepily made his way to the back room he called home.

Shouyo Hinata had been a herbalist ever since he'd been able to drag out weeds with his small hands, only being four years old when he began. He felt he was obliged to do something to repay the kindness of his village and adoptive father, Ukai.

His hands that developed into a useful and supernatural tool were only part of the package. Yet, the ability didn't come without a price. While healing, Hinata was able to feel every pinprick, fracture, or slice of the skin. The pain became his, and while it eventually withered away depending on the severity, pain was pain.

Nobody knew about the side effect, though. Nobody except the town elder, but Hinata knew he wouldn't spill. There was no reason to, anyway. He didn't want any village member worrying about him.

Letting out a yawn as he passed the door to his bedroom, he set the candle onto his small nightstand and fell onto his futon, careful to avoid his own wrist. His head raised lazily to blow out the flame. Suppressing a second yawn and deciding to ignore that he hadn't changed into a fresh pair of clothes to end the day, he nudged himself further into the thin sheet covering his bed. Wrapping it around his body, he let out a content sigh.

Tomorrow he'd need to go out into a farther meadow to collect some herbs that had recently run out, which meant for a hefty journey. He'd need all the sleep he'd be able to get in order to conserve all his energy. He knew his father would kill him if he returned half-dead.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the gift of slumber to run over his limbs and take over his senses. It had never taken him too long to fall asleep.

Shouyo Hinata.

The future holy nova.

Soft enough to bring life, save it, and nurture it. Yet, tough enough to drown it all away.

—

What wakes him up isn't the sun of the morning delving from the sky and coming in through the small window of his room. Instead, it's the feeling of a warm hand pressing against his arm, squeezing lightly.

Hinata was startled awake, jumping away from the hand with widened eyes. Squinting and blinking rapidly to see his dark surroundings, his eyes make out a feminine figure with the help of the moonlight peeking through his curtains. "H-Hey.. what are you doing here? Do you ne-need help?"

The stranger moved up from their kneeling position, footsteps heading towards his window. Two hands took ahold of the curtains and brought them apart, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the room and unmask the figure.

Shouyo found that the stranger inside his room was a woman, a beautiful one at that. She had long brunette hair, with a beauty mark on her lower right cheek. She was wearing a long, navy silk robe that reached all the way down to her ankles. She was looking over at him with a faint smile on her lips, eyes sparkling in pale comparison with the light on her left.

Mouth wide open, Hinata's teeth chattered for a second as he built up the courage to speak. "Um, I-I don't know who you-"

The woman spoke before he has a chance to finish. She respectfully bowed her head in what seems like a greeting. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. My name is Kiyoko Shimizu. You can call me Kiyoko. This matter is urgent, direly so. It was necessary for me to alert you as soon as possible."

By the look of the night behind her, it must've been around three am. Yet, despite a stranger showing at his side at the witch's hour, his heart wasn't hammering against his chest with the feeling of danger. "Shouyo.. Hinata.." He gulped, looking around his room to see if anyone else had magically made a name for themselves in his room. Finding that nobody else seemed to be inside, his gaze turned back to a curious Kiyoko. "I think you might have the wrong person. I'm just the town herbalist."

To his surprise, a look of amusement played over her face as she took a couple steps towards him. She returned to her kneeling position beside his futon after a couple more steps. "Always staying humble, I see," She looked down at Hinata's hand for a fleeting moment before her gaze locked with his. "I'm afraid your quiet life of living in the Karasuno village must seize."

The statement had been so random that Hinata visibly stiffened, taken aback her words. The utter abruptness had also aided in his shock, his hand fisting into the sheet below him. "I.."

"I am an oracle. My job as an oracle is to carry messages from the gods to the humans of the modern world," She explained, raising a hand to gently pat the boy's head in a reassurance. "About twenty years ago, before you were born, a prophecy arose."

_**Thou sacred illumination shall be born baked in cardinal confinement. Child set on the path to ameliorate yet extirpate.** _

_**From the grace come four wings of prey— bearing the gifts as above as so below. Born in unique wombs the children will be.** _

_**Peak of beginning will tie the knot of unity, and with the luminosity as prime, bloodshed shall prevail.** _

Hinata barely understood a single word that the woman had spoke. He'd never been the brightest of the bunch. The evidence was clear on his face as he tilted his head, slowly nodding his head in mock acknowledgment. He was still trying to understand how this woman had gotten into his living quarters and whether she truly a threat or not. "I see.."

Kiyoko continued. "This is the first part of the prophecy, as least I believe so. If you didn't catch it the first time, this prophecy is about your birth. It also mentions the four phoniex warriors."

The mention of himself and other warriors immediately grabbed his attention. "Excuse me, what are you talking about? Something so grand about.. me?" It almost sounded a little ridiculous. "Who are the phoniex warriors? Are they superiors in the capitals's army?"

Nodding, Kiyoko responded with careful words. "Yes, the prophecy is about you. The mention of light is a direct comparison. The four phoniex warriors are children born with the sacred powers of their gods, given to them by the heavenly beings themselves. They have no interest in joining the capital. Allow me to explain."

_Back when the kingdom in which Hinata lived in was merely a sapling, a man named Haru Shinzoke arose as the king. Yet, he was no ordinary man. Apollo, a once musical and heavenly god had taken the human form to truly connect to his mortal followers and believers._

_He was regarded a kind and generous man, complete with orange hair that dazzled anyone he met. Under his rule, the country prospered. Villages were creating surpluses of supplies, the land was rich with the nutrients, and children led happy childhoods._

_Yet, greed slowly began to overtake man. Becoming envious of the king's high, powerful position, his own court officials began turning against him. They'd planned their own village rebellions, led bandit attacks from behind the shadows, and destroyed merchant trading ships. These actions were done with a silver spoon still in their mouths, and without being hurt by the chaos, the court officials continued._

_Soon, everyday citizens began becoming impacted by these constant disasters. It wasn't long before they began revolting, demanding the king protect them from the attacks. Haru's plan to keep things peaceful quickly foiled, and he was forced to send troops down to villages who posed threats._

_The kingdom continued this way for an entire year before Haru's subjects began taking serious action. Court officials donated money to their causes, quietly lurking and donating advice to the ears of gullible families. Meanwhile, each noble was steadily hoping for a chance at the crown._

_Soon, Haru's soldiers weren't able to hold back the protests and violent actions the villagers had taken. He had been forced to send more soldiers, armed with heavier weapons and skills. His actions against his own people had been ruled treason and a misjudgment of power, and he'd been forced to the court._

_The gods above had become angry with the kingdom Misphia. They believed the king, their brother, was innocent, but with a verdict of death that was given to him shortly after, the heavenly beings could no longer stay back for any longer._

_On the day of his execution by decapitation, Haru was tied and chained to a wooden pillar and plank. Above him, a shiny saw awaited to crash down. Around him, his own subjects gathered to watch the public execution, eager to see the king they'd mischaracterized as a selfish and undeserving man to be sentenced to death._

_However, four gods came from the heavens to stop the execution. Poseidon, Gaia, Aeolus, and Vulcan stood in front of their brother, begging him to arise to the clouds with them._

_Yet, the king shook his head. "My people.. they despise me, yet I still adore them. I will continue to love my followers and humans. Let me die amongst them."_

_Gutted, his brothers agreed, but not without a promise. Enraged that nobody had been able to protect their fellow beloved, they swore his next descendent would be kept in pure security._

_So, each god donated a drop of their blood to four men, unleashing their powers to mere mortals in order to protect their friend. The four would soon be known as the phoniex warriors._

Hinata ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He'd never heard that folk take before, but it sounded mythical, like it was from a storybook. Still, he didn't understand what he had to do with it. His own similarity in the story was sharing the trait of orange hair with the king.

"Hinata, it's been proven you are the descendant of Apollo's human form. While on normal circumstances I would have let you live a normal life as a citizen of Misphia, I am unable to do so. The kingdom around you has been crumbling."

Crumbling..

He'd never left Karasuno village aside from ventures into the meadows or neighboring forests. Of course, he heard news from outsiders that happened to past by, but tourists hadn't come to visit in such a long time. Was this why? "Crumbling? I thought Misphia had been prosperous for many moons now."

Kiyoko shook her head sympathetically. "No. That facade is breaking, even now. The king has died, and now his son is taking over the position. While that might seem natural, it most certainly is not. The king had been assassinated, but the culprit hasn't been shown to light. Misphia royals have gone to great lengths to keep the murder under wraps, but as an oracle, nothing can be hidden from me."

Taking in the new information with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, Hinata swallowed. "You wouldn't think his son.."

The woman's mouth formed into a thin line. "Unfortunately, while I do not want to believe such an absurd and unjust rumor, the gods have slowly been hinting to that scenario. My conscious has been leading me towards the same conclusion, too," Kiyoko raised a hand to run through her hair. "His son, Kei Tsukishima, has been known for his cold motives on violence. It won't be long before he erupts into a cornucopia full of blood. Evil courses through his veins."

Pausing to catch her breath, the brunette continued. "The gods will is to have the holy nova and phoniex warriors finally meet. It's been two hundred years since the last meeting, back when Haru's execution had dirtied the land. You are the descendent, which means the phoniex warriors are meant to protect you. There are four."

_Tobio Kageyama: The Colbat Phoniex_

_Equipped with the powers of Poseidon, the brunette uses the water to his beck and call. His weapon of choice is a trident, which doubles as a horrid tool in combat and as a way to wield his abilities. Tobio's trump card is his ability to create hurricanes and tsunamis._

_Atsumu Miya: The Golden Phoniex_

_Graced with the god's Vulcan powers, he uses his fire manipulation to his advantage. His fire can be used in the source of lighting bolts or pure flames. Atsumu's hands can snatch and steal light from other places, such as candles or crackling fires. His lighting-fast speed makes him a unbearable opponent in battle._

_Tooru Oikawa: The Silver Phoniex_

_He's able to summon storms with a flick of his wrist and glide on clouds with another snap. Gifted with the powers of the wind god, Aelous, his ability to fly makes for a useful one. Using something named zephyr dust, when he sprinkles it onto another, said person gains the ability to fly. He's an ally one would want in their corner._

_Wakatoshi Ushijima: The Jade Phoniex_

_Gaia's earth abilities that have been handed down to Wakatoshi from generation of generation seem to be built entirely for him. Creating earthquakes is an easy task, and with his ability to understand animal language, it's almost like he'd become one with nature itself. Fear empowerment had almost come as a given. With a single pointed glance, even the strongest-willed opponent can be sent stepping back with the use of magical strands invading their head._

Kiyoko suddenly looked a little nervous as she fumbled on her words. "I know this is a lot to take in but-"

Hinata blurted out before he was able to control himself. "I'm sorry, Kiyoko! I really think you've got the wrong person here! Sure, I was born with the gracious healing, but this is nothing of that sort. I have no idea who the holy nova is, and the phoniex warriors don't need to protect me. The king ca-"

Kiyoko recuperated from her earlier intervention, taking ahold of Shouyo's hand. "Holy nova, you are the one I am looking for. It is you, the descendant of Apollo, who must gather the four phoniex warriors and abolish the king before war breaks out and destroys our kingdom for eternity."

How long was eternity, really? Eternity meant many different things to many different people. It could be a few days or millions of years.

Squeezing harder, Kiyoko let out a long breath. "Please, Shouyo. If you don't agree, your true power will begin to take ahold of your body. Without your dragon warriors, it will be harder to control it."

True power? Where was all this coming from, and why did it have to come at three am?

"True power?" Hinata trailed off, mouth going dry. His tongue repeatedly swiped over his lips to moisten them.

Nodding, Kiyoko slowly started to gain a desperate look. "Yes. Apollo was the god of light, and you will start to experience the true power inside of him. Without the phoniex warriors, death is.."

Kiyoko’s pupils dilated. "Inevitable."


End file.
